1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wood powder-containing material, a method of manufacturing the same, and a compact.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a woody composite resin compact has been manufactured by mixing a woody material and a thermoplastic resin so as to mold a pellet-shaped mixture, and extrusion-molding the pellet-shaped mixture from the viewpoint of reduction of environmental load.